missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Palace/Transcript
This is a transcript for the tenth episode of the animated series, Wind Palace. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA BEACH - DAY' Penelope and Telemachus are running across the beach, laughing. Telemachus & Penelope: (laughing) Hehehe hehe heh. Telemachus is holding the end of the string of a high-flying kite and they stop running. Telemachus: (enthusiastically) Hey Mom, check out my kite. Penelope puts her hand up to her forehead and looks at the kite flying backwards and forwards in front of the sun. Penelope: (delighted) It's beautiful, son. (teasingly) But - tell me, why does it look so familiar? Telemachus makes a grimace, knowing he has been caught out. Telemachus: (grousing) I ...emmm... I made it from a bit of your tapestry. It works so perfectly. I thought, you'd woven it just for me. Penelope ruffles his hair. Penelope: (laughs) Hmm hehe. You know, I probably did. Telemachus smiles in turn, reassured. ZOOM IN on the tapestry which has been used to make the kite. It depicts a human-faced cloud blowing the ship along. CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SHIP: SEA AND AEOLIAN ISLANDS - DAY' MATCH CUT to the real ship, as it sails along, bowing dangerously under the onslaught of a tempest. A powerful wind is billowing the sail. Philo is up on the deck, with his back against the ship's rail. He is writing on a manuscript with a bamboo stick that has been sharpened to a point. Philo: (reading what he has written) "And so, the Odyssey of brave Ulysses came to a successful conclusion. Blown home by the winds of a blustery day"... Ulysses leans over and reads over Philo's shoulder. Ulysses: (amused) Hehe. That's a happy ending I hope to LIVE as well as read. Philo: (seriously) My theory is, first a dream and then the fact. Ulysses: (smiling) In that case, Philo, dream on! Diomedes: (straining sigh) Heh! Owl: (excited hoots) Huh huh huuh. Nisa points to the top of the mast. Nisa: (attentively) Look! The Owl has seen something. Ulysses and Philo look up. The Owl is perched on top of the mast, wide-eyed and overjoyed. It is flapping its wings wildly, pointing to a dot on the horizon. Owl: (joyful hoot, meaning " I see land!") Huhu huh huhuh.... A sudden blast of wind throws the Owl head over heels, out of frame. It comes back in, flapping its wings against the wind, still hooting and looking delighted. Diomedes runs to the bow, where Titan is standing. His face lights up as he studies the horizon. Diomedes: (surprised) Oh! Land! Land hoh! Ulysses is overjoyed as he in turn looks out at the horizon: islands are gradually appearing through the rising fog. Philo, who is still at Ulysses' feet, scribbles out the words he has just written. Diomedes does a little dance on the deck; he grabs hold of Nisa's hands and spins her round. Nisa: (surprised) Oh. Diomedes: (singing merrily) Fresh food! Fresh water! We're saved! We're saved! Nisa: (starts giggling) Hihihi. Zephyr looks enthusiastically at the string of islands in the distance. But his smile suddenly drops away and his face clouds over. He's been here before! Zephyr: (shattered/under his breath) Oh, no! The Aeolian Islands! Home, sweet home! A short distance away, Poseidon looks annoyed as he watches the ship head for the Aeolian Islands. Poseidon: (maliciously) And so it is, young Zephyr. (smiling faintly) Which gives me an even sweeter idea of my own. Poseidon brings his trident crashing down on the sea. (SFX: lightning flash & growing rumbling sound.) A huge foaming wave looms up and starts rolling towards the ship. Up on the ship, Diomedes is the first to notice the wave, coming from behind. He freezes on the spot. Diomedes: (pale voice) Well, blow me down! As the Companions turn to look, an expression of stupefaction and terror comes over their faces. Dates is the first to react. Zephyr, Philo, Titan, Nisa: (scared) Uuuaahhh. Uuuaahhhh. Uhhhhoohhh. Uahh? Dates: (screaming) LOWER THE SAIL - IMMEDIATELY! Owl: (terrified hoot) Huh huh huh. But before anyone has time to carry out the command, the wave comes sweeping over the ship and crashing into the sail. The mast splits at the bottom (SFX: CRACK!), bringing the Owl down with it. Dates: (screams) Uuuuuaaahhhhh! Owl: (scared hoots) Huhhaah huhhuh. Ulysses leaps over and grabs Nisa, pushing her down on the deck, out of the way of the falling mast. Ulysses: (to Nisa) Look out! Owl: Huhuh. Ulysses: ('jumping efforts'') Huuuarrr hah. Next, a shower of water comes "whooshing" down on the deck. When the wave clears, Ulysses reappears, lying next to Nisa. They both get up. Philo is wriggling around under the sail brought down by the broken mast, trying to break free. PHILO: (voice stifled by the sail) Who's bright idea was it to lower the sail?! He stumbles on the mast and goes flying, still wrapped up in the sail. Ulysses: (to Nisa) You're okay? Nisa: (frustrated) For a sponge. A meter or so away, Dates is pulling his hair as he takes stock of the damage. Dates: (almost crying) Look at my ship! My baby's wrecked! All of a sudden, Titan points to another source of danger, up ahead: a cyclone, swirling upwards, between two islets. Titan: (alarmed grunt) Uuaargh! Zephyr immediately runs over and takes the helm. Zephyr: (caring) I'd better take the helm. Dates: (taking back the helm) You've gotta be kidding. There's no way a rookie like you can pull off a tricky manoeuvre like THIS! Zephyr: (seeking Ulysses' consent) Ulysses? You've gotta trust me. I can DO IT. Ulysses looks hard at him, trying to gauge his intentions. '''Ulysses:' (wondering) What makes you so sure? Zephyr: (solemnly) I know these islands like the back of my hand. They're the home of King Aeolus, master of the winds... my father! Nisa swings round to look at him, unable to believe her ears. Nisa: (completely spaced) Your FATHER?! Titan: (surprised growl) Hhuurrmm?! Ulysses looks just as amazed as Nisa. Dates comes over. Dates: (also surprised) What are you talking about?! When I hired you, you said you were an orphan! Zephyr casually walks over to the helm, trying to look busy. Zephyr: (falsely aloof) In all the excitement I must have forgotten dear old dad. All of a sudden, Poseidon emerges fleetingly beside the ship, from the waist up. Poseidon: (cunningly) But you can be sure, he's never forgotten YOU! Poseidon dives down again, disappearing into the deep blue depths. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. CLOUD - DAY' MATCH CUT to the white puffs of a cumulus cloud as it moves across the sky, revealing Aeolus, floating among the clouds. Aeolus is picking chunks of cloud and stuffing them in one of his bags. Suddenly, a menacing tentacle comes out from behind a cloud and winds round his ankle. But Aeolus bursts out laughing, not in the least bit frightened. Aeolus: (laughing heartily) Ha hahaha! Stop it, Poseidon! You're tickling me! Poseidon comes out of the cloud looking very grumpy (part of his body is hidden by the mist). He pulls Aeolus up close to his face. Poseidon: (soft voice) How d'you know it was me? Aeolus: (amused) Who else could it be, with those cold, sticky tentacles! Haagh! (beat) So, what brings you to my cloudy abode? Poseidon: (seductively) I've got a present for you. Aeolus claps his hand like an excited little kid. Pulling on his "balloon" strings, he does a little pirouette in mid-air. Aeolus: (curiously) Hoho. A present?! Oh goody! What is it?! ON Poseidon, looking cunningly. Poseidon: (feigning exhaustion) I've searched endlessly... relentlessly... (sighing) But it was all worth it! Because I've finally found... (beat) ...your son! Aeolus pulls his hands off the balloon strings and goes plummeting down. But he is yanked to a halt by the same strings, tied around his waist and under his arms (parachute-like effect). Aeolus: (excited) Gluurpp. You've found my boy Zephyr?! Yippeeee!!...What can I give you in return? I've got storms, tornadoes. I've even got some breezy gusts I made fresh this morning... Poseidon comes in close, smooth and threatening. Poseidon: (conspiratively) All I want is to see Ulysses breathe his last. Scatter him to the four winds! CROSS DISSOLVE: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SHIP: AEOLIAN ISLANDS AND CYCLONE - DAY' The ship is approaching the powerful swirl of the cyclone and its destructive wind. Zephyr's hair is blowing every which way as he clutches the helm with both hands, trying to steer the ship straight. Zephyr: (commanding, to Dates) Help me to steady the helm. We have to steer directly into the cyclone! Dates: (refusing, to Zephyr) Are you crazy? We'll all be killed! Zephyr: (calmly) No, we won't. I was born HERE, remember? Sailing into the cyclone is the only way we can make it out alive. Dates looks at Ulysses, who nods his head. Dates duly helps Zephyr to hold the helm. Nisa: (enthusiastically to Ulysses) Wow! I've never seen Zephyr take charge like this. He really must know what he's doing. (a little in doubt) Right?! Ulysses: (under his breath) I hope so! Ulysses wraps a rope three times round his wrist to hold him on board. Nisa follows his example. With her other hand, she just manages to catch the Owl in time before it gets tugged away by the cyclone; she holds it in her arms. Nisa pulls a face as they sail ever closer to the looming, daunting cyclone. Ulysses: (CONT'D, shouting) Hold on! CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. SHIP: CYCLONE - DAY' The ship rises onto the crest of a huge wave as Zephyr and Dates hold the helm. But it does not fall with the wave - instead, it starts spinning as it is carried upwards by the cyclone. On the ship, barrels, sacks and ropes are sucked up by the centrifugal force. (SFX: cracking sounds, the sound of wood breaking and wind blowing.) Ulysses and Nisa glance at each other, with the ropes tied round their hands. Titan stops the broken mast from flying off. Titan: (jumping after the sliding mast) Uuaarrghh. The whirling quickens, pulling the ship swirling up round the outside of the cyclone. Zephyr: (explaining) The outside of the cyclone acts like a spiral stairway leading up to my father's island. - And, on the other hand, if you fall into the eye, you don't stand a chance. Meanwhile, Philo struggles to stop his parchments from flying every which way. Philo: (out of his depth) Noooo! Philo almost goes overboard in an effort to catch a flying parchment, but Zephyr catches him just in time. Zephyr: (catching efforts) Uuahh! Philo, get back here! Fighting against the wind, Zephyr presses up against the helm, to pull it back. Dates helps him. Together, they manage to route the ship onto a kind of invisible corridor. Then, all of a sudden, as if by magic, everything calms down. Philo looks fearfully at the eye of the cyclone, a gaping black hole stretching endlessly downwards. The ship carries on spiraling upwards, round the outside of the cyclone. It is moving smoothly now as it is out of the wind's path. Ulysses smiles at Zephyr; the boy grins back at him. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. TOP OF THE CYCLONE, CLOUDS, WIND PALACE - DAY' The ship arrives at the top of the cyclone. Large canvas balloons tied together in pairs with long ropes automatically pop up out of the whirlwind. The ropes lodge beneath the ship's hull as the balloons rise up around the ship, keeping it afloat. As a result, the ship slowly drifts across the sky, among the clouds, away from the cyclone. The Companions look in wonder at the balloons floating above their heads. Zephyr leaves Dates alone at the helm and goes to join Ulysses and Nisa up at the bow. Nisa: (enthusiastically) Am I seeing things, or are we like totally flying?! Zephyr: (technical lecturing) Actually, the handy-dandy automatic floating gear provides clearance for manoeuvering, but not much more. The Owl flies in front of the ship. Owl: (hoots of delight) Huhu huh huhuh. It does a somersault, causing a gap in the clouds as it goes plummeting down beneath the ship's hull. However, much to its surprise, it comes crashing into a solid surface (SFX: CLANG!), bending its beak in the process! Ulysses: (dreamily, to Zephyr) An island in the clouds... The Owl comes back, with an annoyed expression on its face and a crooked beak. Zephyr: (with longing) That's the Wind Palace...Dad's house. In the distance, Nisa spots a bright-colored palace perched up in the clouds. There are large mill sails on its central tower and its turrets are fitted with little toy windmills. A field of windpumps is visible on the surrounding misty "terrain". Diomedes & Philo: (impressed reactions) Wow! Nisa: (impressed) Wow! That is some pad. Zephyr grimaces with apprehension as he looks at the Palace. Zephyr: (worried) Oh! I haven't been back since I ran away. When Dad sees me, he's gonna let me have it. Back up in the sky, the Owl opens its eyes wide in a fit of panic. Owl: (panicky hoot) Huh! It flaps its wings in reverse to avoid banging into Aeolus as the overjoyed King makes his way down towards the deck. His shadow grows bigger and bigger as he nears Nisa and Zephyr. Aeolus: (excitedly) Heh, SON! Hehehe. Nisa looks up. She leaps to one side, just in time to avoid getting crushed by Aeolus. The latter takes no notice of her. Instead, he lands next to Zephyr, beaming with joy, and almost hugs him to death! Aeolus: (CONT'D, enthusiastically) Zephyroo! My own favorite CHERUB! You're back! (beat) MY CHERUB! Nisa grimaces, both out of surprise and amusement. Nisa: (being smart) Yup. He really let you have it. Aeolus: (caring, excitedly) Upp. How are you, my early morning breeze?! Dear me, you haven't been eating, have you? You're nothing but skin and bones. Zephyr: (wondering) Heh? As he speaks, Aeolus tweaks Zephyr's cheek. Looking over his father's shoulder, Zephyr blushes as he sees Nisa laughing mockingly, with her hand up to her mouth. Diomedes, Philo, Titan & Nisa: (stifled laughter) Hahahah. /Hooohuuu. /Hahaha... Ulysses comes up and lays his hand on Zephyr's shoulder. Zephyr: (politely and shyly) Eh, Dad? I'd like you to meet Ulysses. Aeolus looks moved for a brief instant. Then he brightens up again and hugs Ulysses. Aeolus: (friendly) Ulysses! Ulysses: (forced expiration) Uuuh... Aeolus: (friendly) Any friend of my son is a son and a friend of mine! Nisa tries not to burst out laughing when she sees Ulysses' stunned expression as he is clutched against Aeolus' incredibly obese physique! Nisa: (stifled laughter) Hahaha. WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. CLOUDS - DAY' Zephyr, Ulysses and Nisa leave the ship behind them (it is still being held up on the clouds by its balloons). The mist comes half way up their calves, making it look as if they are "walking" on the clouds. Zephyr is striding along. Nisa, however, is intrigued by the composition of the clouds and she is lifting her legs up high with every step. Aeolus is gliding up ahead. He comes back to join Ulysses. Aeolus: (inquiring, to Ulysses) What a shame your Companions couldn't come too. Ulysses: (explaining) They've got to stay behind and repair the ship's mast. Aeolus: (understanding) Of course. Wind can suddenly cause a lot of damage, can't it? Hahaha. Aeolus moves up ahead again, leading the way to the Wind Palace. The Owl is delighted to have found a flying companion, and it follows King Aeolus, imitating every one of his movements. Owl: (relaxed, almost singing) Huhu huhuhu.... Zephyr slows down in order to stay level with Ulysses. Zephyr: (talking softly to Ulysses) So can hot air! I don't trust that old windbag any farther than I can throw him. Nisa: (derisively) Hey, I think your Dad's great. (mimicking Aeolus) "Any friend of my little cherub is a friend and a cherub of mine!" Zephyr: (annoyed and sarcastically) Ha ha! Very funny! Ulysses can not help smiling at Nisa's facetiousness. Ulysses: (laughs) Hehehe. They enter the Wind Palace. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 8' 'INT PALACE: ZEPHYR'S SANCTUARY - DAY' Zephyr looks around and grimaces: he is both surprised and alarmed by what he sees. Ulysses: (O.S., impressed sigh) Wow... Zephyr: (stunned) What the...?! The room is decorated with marble and columns. In fact, it is a kind of sanctuary, in Zephyr's honor. It contains large paintings and statues, depicting the boy at various stages of his life. Aeolus: (emotionally) When you ran away, my boy, you took my heart with you. (to Ulysses) I'm sure, you can appreciate that, Ulysses, my friend. (to Zephyr) But, I've never forgotten you, son. Not for one single minute of one single day. Ulysses nods in agreement. Zephyr: (annoyed sigh) Hah? Nisa walks up to a sculpture representing a laughing, naked baby, lying on its front. Nisa: (beamingly) Is this your little Cherub, too? Aeolus: (patting the statue's buttocks) It is indeed! He was a fine, pudgy baby, was my Zephyroo! Blushing with shame, Zephyr stands in between Nisa and the statue, hiding the baby's butt. Zephyr: (impatiently) Oh. You don't have to rub it in, Nisa! Nisa smiles and tweaks his cheek, just as Aeolus had done earlier. Nisa: (teasing Zephyr) I wouldn't think of it, "Zephyroosey, my boy"! Zephyr: (a little upset) Dohonn.....Ohhohhh. Aeolus: (amused) You've found yourself a charming companion, son. I like her! Ulysses: (laughs) Hahahah hahah. Proud of the compliment, Nisa straightens up, holding her head high. This only makes Zephyr blush even more. Nisa: (self-confidently) Hah! Aeolus "glides" along, leading the way to another door. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. PALACE: WIND FACTORY - DAY' The characters look tiny against a fabulous wooden machine. Aeolus: (O.S., friendly) Follow me. A burning flame at one end of the machine works a whole series of pistons, which in turn operate gigantic bellows. Up at the other end, the bellows are inflating small canvas bags into balloons, which are then automatically lined up on a large rack. Aeolus: (CONT'D) MY WORKSHOP! (to Ulysses) Zephyr was always an excellent wind-smith, but he did not want to follow in the footsteps of his old man. He wanted to blaze his own adventurous trail. Zephyr: (reproving) Oh, Dad! Aeolus: (calming) Don't worry, cherub, I'm only pulling your leg! (to Zephyr) Hey, let's see if you still know how! He tosses one of the bags over to Zephyr. Zephyr: (talking wearily) All right... Zephyr instinctively remembers how to work the Wind Machine. He takes a handful of cloud filaments from the bag and puts them into a kind of funnel, on the side of the machine. He adds a few oranges. Next, he turns a wheel, to stir up the flame. He then lowers a lever, which works the bellows, inflating a small balloon. Finally, he snaps a tap closed, releasing a small jet of steam. Ulysses: (impressed) Talk about a blast from the past! You look as if you've done this all your life! Aeolus: (delighted) He has! And to think he chose to leave it all behind. Do you have a son Ulysses? (not even waiting for an answer) Ha! Kids can be SO ungrateful! Zephyr brings the balloon over to Nisa. Zephyr: (proudly) There you go, Nisa. A warm breeze in a beautiful garden. He opens the balloon as he speaks: a cloud-faced genie comes out. It puffs out its cheeks and blows a light breeze into Nisa's radiant face. It then dissolves in its own breath. Nisa: (wondering, to Zephyr) How come you never told us about your hidden talents? Aeolus: (proudly, to Zephyr) Admit it, son: crafting a vintage wind is lots more fun than turning green on the high seas. Am I right? (pointing to the balloon rack) We've got every kind of moving air here: gusts and blusters, biting winds and gales. Desert storms, summer breezes... Ulysses notices a very small golden gourd sitting in a corner. Ulysses: (wondering) What's this one do? Aeolus: (proudly) Ah, MY MASTERPIECE! Unique, devastating and devilishly strong. (looking at Zephyr) It's called the wind of adventure in honor of my son. If I were to release it, it would blast you far beyond the farthest seas! Ulysses lays his hand on Zephyr's shoulder, in a brotherly gesture. Ulysses: (countering, to Aeolus) Yes, but with Zephyr's abilities, he'd sail us right back. (warmly) You can be proud of your son. In fact, he is the one who sailed us here. Aeolus: (surprised, stammering) Wh...Wh...What? So...you got here all on your own? But, I thought... Aeolus turns away, visibly bothered. Aeolus: (CONT'D, to himself) So, Poseidon was lying! He does a little pirouette and starts talking about something else, trying to hide his annoyance. Aeolus: (CONT'D, good-humored) Anyway, you must be tired. Let me show you to your rooms. Yours is just as you left it, my son. Aeolus leaves the room, followed by the Companions. PAN OVER to the golden gourd: a tentacle creeps up from behind and grabs it. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. PALACE: ROOFS - DAY' ON a small colored windmill, spinning round on one of the Wind Palace's turrets. Aeolus and his balloons enter the frame in an upward movement, followed by the Owl. PAN as we follow them drifting across the sky. Aeolus: (shouting for joy) Haha! My Zephyroo's back, at last!! Owl: (excited hoots) Huhuuh huh. Aeolus: (happily) For years I've waited, and now my little Cherub's finally come home to his dear old Dad. Completely overjoyed, Aeolus starts doing somersaults in the air, gripping the two points of his beard and smoothing them down. His enthusiasm is so contagious that the Owl also starts doing somersaults and pirouettes. Aeolus: (CONT'D, hoots of enthusiasm) Hahaha! Huahah huahaaahhh! Huah! Hmhm. Suddenly, just as the two of them are doing an impressive figure in unison, Aeolus disappears downwards out of the frame. Noticing Aeolus has gone, the astonished Owl looks down. Owl: (frightened hoot) Huh huhuhhuh houwhuh! The Owl takes fright as it spots Poseidon, perched up on the roof among the windmills, partially hidden by a dense mist. He is clutching Aeolus in his tentacles. Poseidon: (ironically) A touching display, your majesty. I only hope you are as enthusiastic about upholding our bargain! Aeolus: (light-heartedly) Sorry, pal. The deal's off. You lied! You had nothing to do with Zephyr's homecoming, whatsoever. Poseidon: (aggressively) Wrong again! If I hadn't persecuted Ulysses mercilessly, his ship and your son would never have come anywhere near your home. Aeolus: (defending himself) That's not the way I see it. The deal is off! Poseidon lets go of Aeolus and turns round. The Owl smiles, relieved. Poseidon: (pretending to be indifferent) Indeed?... He pulls out the golden gourd containing the Wind of Adventure and goes to open it. The Owl jumps, panic-stricken. It goes and perches on a weather cock. Aeolus: (alarmed) How did you get your suckery hands on that? Poseidon: (sarcastically) More to the point, what would happen if it blew over your boy? (exaggerative and ironically) Whoosh! - Now you see him, now you don't! Aeolus: (scared) Don't open it, Poseidon! He must never leave me again! Poseidon: (satisfied) Reeaallyy? - Do I detect a change in the wind? To the Owl's astonishment, the weather vane on which it is perched duly changes direction. (SFX: the sound of wind blowing.) Aeolus: (vanquished) Hahh. You've won! Tell me what I have to do. The Owl goes flying away, diving down towards the Palace. Owl: (scared hoots) Huh hu huh.... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 11' 'INT. PALACE: ZEPHYR'S SANCTUARY - DAY' MATCH CUT to the Owl as it flies into the sanctuary. It meets up with Nisa, who is looking amorously at the various portrayals of Zephyr as a child. Owl: (hooting to get noticed) Huh huhuh huh huuuhu. (as she flies around Nisa) Huh huhuh huhuh huhuh huh huuuh. Nisa: (dreamily, to the Owl) He's always been good-looking, hah? The Owl starts gesticulating wildly, trying to imitate Poseidon, to warn Nisa that he is in the vicinity. Nisa looks at the Owl, trying to make out what it is saying. Owl: (descriptive hoots) Huh huhuhuh huuh huh hurrrghhh huh huhuh huuh huugh huh huaww huuuhuuu huh. Nisa: (trying to catch up) Tall...with a beard...and heaps of...? Of what...? (the Owl mimes tentacles) OWL! If that's the best you can do, I'll give up! I haven't got a clue. Owl: (insisting hoots) Huwow. Huwow huhuhu huuuuhuuh huhuhu. Exasperated, the Owl stops miming and lets out a sigh. Suddenly, it has an idea! It comes over and rubs lovingly up against the face on the baby Zephyr statue. Nisa: (smiling) Hehe. Well, of course, I agree with that. Owl: (giving up) Huhu huhuhu hu... Nisa strokes the statue's head. The Owl lets out a sigh of relief, as if to say, "Ah, she's got it at last!". Nisa: (as she strokes the statue) He certainly WAS cute. (having her vision) Hahaah! All of a sudden, a white lightning flash lights up the scene and the CAMERA ZOOMS IN on Nisa's eyes as she has a vision: CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'NISA'S VISION - DAYTIME SURROUND' Baby Zephyr is lying in his crib, which is floating among the clouds. He comes in sight of the ship which, in turn, is drifting across the sky. He is delighted to see it. However, suddenly, the bars on the four sides of the crib grow upwards and lock together over his head, forming a cage kind of structure. Zephyr grabs hold of the bars, struggling to break free. Baby Zephyr: (baby sounds of delight) Iiiahh hepp cuee iihahpaaa hahpee yahappee. Ahh. Ulysses jumps from cloud to cloud over to the crib. Ulysses: (breathing as he runs) Hoehhoeh, huehhueh. Hoehheh. He flexes his muscles, trying to force the bars open. Baby Zephyr: (baby screams) Uuuuahhh. Uuuuaahhh. Uuuahhhee. Suddenly, he stops, filled with dismay: his head is starting to swell and swell, like a balloon. Ulysses flies off, trying to stop his head from growing, but it carries on swelling totally out of proportion, pulling him upwards like a hot air balloon. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. PALACE: ZEPHYR'S SANCTUARY - DAY' Nisa comes to, slightly groggy. She looks at all the portrayals of Zephyr with a different, less amused, eye. Nisa: (guessing, to the Owl) Ulysses? Is in danger? (screams at the Owl) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Put out by Nisa's ingratitude, the Owl makes a grimace. It follows her out of the room. Owl: (being pulled) Huuurrghh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'INT. PALACE: WIND FACTORY - DAY' "Flying" on a level with Ulysses, Aeolus guides the latter up an open, narrow wooden staircase running alongside the huge wind-making machine. Ulysses: (curiously) Where're we going? Aeolus: (friendly) To see my latest invention. The steps run up the side of the machine to a small platform about fifteen meters off the ground (above the machine). This platform leads to a room fitted with large glass windows. Aeolus overtakes Ulysses and opens the heavy glass door. 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. PALACE: VACUUM ROOM (INT AND EXT) - DAY' Ulysses goes into a large room, which is a machine in its own right. All along the far wall, taut ropes are tied to large pistons. The other three walls consist mainly of thick glass windows. Aeolus stays at the door. Ulysses: (O.S., impressed) Very impressive! What's it all for? Aeolus: (pointing to the Wind Machine) I use that to create winds. (then points to the room) And this to remove them. All of a sudden, Aeolus slams the heavy door shut. Ulysses runs over to try and stop it before it closes, but it is too late. Ulysses: (wondering) Hey! What are you doing?! Aeolus turns a large wheel, locking the door. Aeolus: (really sorry) Heh! Forgive me, my friend, but I am forced to give you a demonstration. He pulls a lever down. The pistons screech noisily into motion behind Ulysses, alternately stretching and slacking dozens of ropes (SFX: SCREECH!). Aeolus: (O.S., stifled voice) These pumps suck the air out of the room. Soon, I am sorry to say, it will all be gone. The pumps suck air out of the room. Soon, all the oxygen will be gone, leaving nothing but a vacuum. You won't be able to breathe. Ulysses unsheathes his sword and tries to break down the door. But he soon realizes it is impossible. Ulysses: (as he moves his sword) Huuah. Hueh hueh. Ulysses and Aeolus are face to face, via the window in the door. There is not an ounce of evil in Aeolus' eye. Ulysses: (CONT'D, stifled voice) Why? Aeolus: (looking down) It's the only way I can keep my son. - If he leaves again, I'll die! Suddenly, he hears a voice. He looks up. ZEPHYR enters the room from behind. Zephyr: (reproachfully) You haven't changed a bit. You'd rather kill my friend and keep me a prisoner, then let me choose my own life! Aeolus turns round. Zephyr is climbing the stairs towards him. Zephyr: (CONT'D, calm insisting) Let him out, Dad. Our family problems have nothing to do with him. Aeolus: (trapped) I'm sorry, son. I...I can't! But I know you'll be happy here. You'll see. Ulysses is striking the ropes with his sword. But they are so thick and there are so many of them that his efforts are quite ineffective. Ulysses: (straining) Uheh uh duah.... Zephyr reaches the top of the stairs. Zephyr: (insisting) You never listen. You do a great job here, but my place is at sea. And Ulysses is MY friend. Zephyr sees Ulysses falling to his knees, gasping inside the room. Ulysses: (as he falls down, gasping for air) Uuuuehhh. Huahh hueeh. He runs over to open the door but his father holds him back. Zephyr: (desperately) You have to open that door or you're gonna kill him! Aeolus: (sadly) What about me? I almost died of grief when you left me! If you leave again, you'll kill me for sure. (surprised reaction) Uh? Oh.... Zephyr makes a run for the door again but Aeolus pulls on a string, opening one of his balloons. An evil-looking cloud face immediately forms. It blows hard, projecting Zephyr off the platform, over the staircase, and right over to the far wall. Blowing Cloud: (evil humming) Uuuuwwweehhhhhhhhh. Zephyr: (being blown to the ground) Oh. Hohooh hohooooh. The evil face carries on blowing, keeping Zephyr stuck up against the wall, about fifteen meters off the ground, right opposite the huge machine which is relentlessly pumping air out of the Vacuum Room. Aeolus: (sadly) One day, I hope, you'll understand. Aeolus flies off out of the Wind Factory, leaving Zephyr pinned to the wall by the blowing cloud face. Inside the Vacuum Room, Ulysses is down on his knees, desperately gasping for air. Ulysses: (gasping for air) Guuuoooo...Uuuheehhh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. CLOUD AND SHIP - DAY' Nisa is running over the cloudy ground, up to her calves in mist. She is making her way towards the ship, which is still being held up by large balloons. We hear the sound of hammers and saws coming from the ship (SFX: banging and sawing.). The ship's mast is standing straight again; Titan is holding it steady while Dates is busy hammering pieces of wood to fix the mast to the deck. Nisa: (running) Hueh huehh huehh. Dates: (hammering) Uuuhmmm ehhhh. Nisa: (calling, while still running) Come quickly! Philo: (leans over the rail) Hah? Nisa: (urgently, to Philo) Ulysses is in danger! Philo appears first. He sees Nisa running towards them, with the Owl in tow. Titan: (obediently) ULYSSES! ...Uuarrgh... Titan furiously lets go of the mast. Dates: (shouting) Titan! NOOOO! The mast starts swaying. But Dates hits down with his mallet, just managing to fix the last wedge to its base before it topples. The mast remains steady. Dates: (CONT'D, hammers again) Huuuarrghh. (eased) Phew! Sword in hand, Titan runs over the clouds to join Nisa. Dates: (CONT'D, upset, to Titan) Next time, Titan, WARN ME before you let go! With his free hand, Titan grabs Nisa by the collar as he runs past, pulling her off her feet. He dashes off with her, towards the Palace, before she even has time to react. Nisa: (O.S., urgently, to Titan) Hurry, he's in trouble! Armed with weapons, Diomedes, Philo and Dates (bringing up the rear) run off to join them. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. PALACE: VACUUM ROOM (INT & EXT) - DAY' The pistons are still pumping air out of the room (SFX: WHISH... WHOOSH.). Ulysses is not moving; he is down on his knees, looking totally exhausted. However, his eyes are still moving, despite the fact that he is visibly racked with pain. Ulysses: (asthmatically gasping for breath) Hehhuhah huhhhah heeehhh. ULYSSES' POV: he is looking at the moving pistons and the taut ropes. ZOOM IN ON the ropes. He looks back down at the sword in his hand. Ulysses just manages to stand back up on his feet as sweat breaks out on his brow. He staggers behind the "wall" of ropes and, in a supreme effort, manages to grab hold of one of them. He takes a deep, long breath. Next, he pulls on the rope, stretching it like a bow, and fits his sword onto it, like an arrow, holding it in place with his forearm. He pulls on the rope, harder and harder… in what seems a show of superhuman strength. Sweat drips from his forehead onto his hand. At last, he lets the whole thing go. Ulysses: (CONT'D, as he pulls the rope) Huah. The sword goes spinning across the empty room. It hits the glass door and shoots right through it. (SFX: The WHOOSH of air rushing into the room!). Ulysses breathes the cool air as it blows over him like a gust of wind, ruffling his hair. The sword keeps on flying, making its way over to the cloud face puffing at Zephyr. The cloud face looks frightened as it sees the blade approaching. It swiftly breaks up into smoke, dissipating into wisps of vapor. The blowing consequently stops. As a result, Zephyr is no longer pinned to the wall. But he is still ten meters off the ground, and he suddenly goes hurtling downwards! Zephyr: (as he falls down) Uuuaaah! At that very same instant, the Wind Factory door is smashes to pieces by Titan's hefty shoulder. He comes running into the Factory, just in time to catch Zephyr before he touches the ground! Titan: (powerful, raging grunt) Uuuaarghh. Zephyr: (still falling) Uuuuaahhhh. Titan: (as he catches Zephyr) Got you! Zephyr: (saved) You took the words right out of my mouth! Nisa comes running up. She smiles at Zephyr. Up at the top of the stairs, Ulysses appears, staggering along, trying to gather strength. 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. WIND PALACE: ROOF - DAY' Up on the Palace roof, Poseidon gets to his feet as he spots the Companions running out of the Palace towards the ship. He furiously brings his fist crashing down, making the windmills on the roof shake. Poseidon: (to Aeolus) They're escaping, you pathetic windbag! Further up, on a turret, Aeolus is blowing sadly on a small red toy windmill. He watches as the Companions reach the ship down below. Aeolus: (sadly) I'm sorry, my Cherub, but I can't let you storm out on me again. Poseidon: (impatiently) Then don't stand there gassing. STOP THEM! Aeolus flies off faster and more agile than ever before, still holding his stick with the little red windmill on the end. He disappears into the clouds. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. SHIP AND CLOUDS - DAY' The Companions are back on the ship, which is still being held by large balloons. Zephyr is carrying a canvas bag over his shoulder. Titan helps Dates unfold the main sail. Nisa: (to Zephyr) I owe you an apology, Zeph. I'm afraid you were right about your Dad. Zephyr: (calmly) Yeah... He's not a bad soul. But too much love can be stifling ... and then some! Nisa feels Zephyr's remark is directed at her. She nods in agreement and backs off discreetly. Ulysses steps in, pointing to the top of the cyclone, in the distance. Ulysses: (seriously, to Zephyr) I guess there's no other way down? Zephyr: (self-confidently) Nope. But I've something that might help. Zephyr unties the bag across his shoulder and opens it. A cloud genie with a very kindly-looking face comes out. It puffs into the sail, making it swell. Cloud Genie: (softly) Huuuaaaoooohhh. Nisa: (excitedly) Woohahh! Dates: (impressed) Aaahh! With a fair wind like this, it's time to be off. Ulysses: (enthusiastically) LET'S GO! The Owl comes and perches on top of the cloud genie's face. Owl: (hoots of delight) Huuh huh! With its sail filled out, the ship changes course, heading off towards the cyclone. All of a sudden, the cloud genie changes its expression; the Owl follows suit. The sail is suddenly blown inwards by a powerful head wind, which breaks the genie up into little bits. Meanwhile, the Owl is flapping its wings wildly, trying to resist the mighty gust. Nisa: (worried) OH, NO! Up ahead of the ship, Aeolus is suspended beneath his balloons, in front of the cyclone. The little red windmill in his hand is spinning round furiously, generating a violent wind, forcing the ship backwards. Dates: (giving orders) PULL THE SAIL! Sinister cracking sounds can be heard at the base of the mast (SFX: GRIIIICK!). Zephyr, Nisa, Diomedes and Philo quickly fold down the sail, fighting against the wind. Ulysses: (to Titan) Ok, Titan! It's up to you! Titan exchanges a knowing look with Ulysses. Titan: (grunt of agreement) Uuuhmmm. The ship slowly starts sailing towards the cyclone again. '' ''PAN to reveal that it is being pulled along by Titan, who is walking on the cloudy ground with a long rope over his shoulder. Titan: (CONT'D, as he pulls the ship) Uuueeergghhhh Ueeeerrghghh Uuuueeerrghh. Aeolus puffs into his little windmill, causing the head wind to blow twice as hard. Titan strides forward, clenching his teeth and sweating with the strain, edging the ship and the Companions forward against the head wind. Titan: (CONT'D, pulling stronger) Uuuueergghhhheeehhhhm Uuueeergghhhaaaa. The ship is cracking threateningly (SFX: CRACK!) Dates: (desperately, to Ulysses) We're breaking up! What can we do? Ulysses: (thinking fast) NISA! Get my bow! Nisa hands him his bow. Ulysses nocks an arrow and aims. Ulysses: (CONT'D, confidently) It's time to take the wind out of Aeolus's sails! Concentrating hard, Ulysses keeps the bow bent. ZOOM IN on the little red windmill. He fires. The arrow shoots off towards Aeolus and the toy windmill. But it slows down as it comes up against the head wind from the windmill. Blown off course, it comes diving feebly down in front of Aeolus. Ulysses lowers his bow, feeling totally defeated. Ulysses: (CONT'D, surprised) The first time my bow has ever failed. Titan is finding it more and more difficult to pull the ship along. The sinister cracking noises in the hull are growing louder and louder (SFX: CRICK! CRACK!). One of the wedges holding the mast to the deck snaps (SFX: GLICK!). CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. SHIP AND CLOUDS - DAY' There is no change: the toy windmill in Aeolus' hand is still keeping the ship from moving forward. Ulysses observes it carefully, then turns his head as if to determine the wind's direction and speed. His hair is blowing about in the wind. Ulysses: (CONT'D, having an idea) Wait a minute. Hand me another arrow! Quick! DIOMEDES gives him another arrow. Ulysses kisses it then nocks it to the bowstring. Ulysses: (CONT'D, to the arrow) Don't let me down - you're our last chance! He aims at Aeolus again and Zephyr closes his eyes, afraid. But at the last moment, Ulysses completely changes direction. Without hesitating, he aims virtually at right-angles to his target. Ulysses: (CONT'D, as he shoots) Daahh! At first, the arrow flies away from the target. But then it is gradually arched back round by the wind, making its way towards Aeolus. Nisa is getting more and more excited as she watches the arrow's movements. Zephyr, on the other hand, has his hands clasped over his eyes. Zephyr: (imploring murmuring) Please, make it! The arrow comes towards Aeolus sideways on. It goes flying above his head, slicing through all his balloon strings. Aeolus: (screaming) Houwwaahhh! Aeolus goes plummeting downwards, letting go of his red windmill, which consequently stops spinning. Zephyr gingerly peeks out through his splayed fingers. Aeolus is lying on a cloud, too heavy to pick himself up. Zephyr looks sad. Titan pulls the ship level with Aeolus. The latter looks up at Zephyr from his cloud. Zephyr: (sadly) I'm sorry, Dad. The ship carries on past Aeolus, to the edge of the cyclone. Titan climbs back on board. Ulysses: (commanding) Hold on tight, everyone! Dates quickly takes the helm. With his sword, Ulysses cuts the string on one of the big balloons that has been holding the ship up in the air. Diomedes, Philo and Nisa do the same. The ship slides off the cloud towards the cyclone and starts spinning. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. CYCLONE AND SHIP - DAY' The ship starts gaining speed around the outside of the cyclone. Nisa, Dates, Zephyr, Titan, Diomedes, Philo & Ulysses: (screaming) Uuuuaaaahhhhhaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Higher up, Aeolus drags himself to the edge of the cyclone. He sees the whirlwind and the eye of the cyclone. He holds his hand out to his son, who is at the stern. Aeolus: (in a low voice) My Cherub. Zephyr looks sadly up at his father, who is still up on Cloud Island. The maelstrom starts raging all around him. All of the Companions except Zephyr are gripping onto the ropes or the ship's rail. Ulysses: (screaming above the wind) HANG ON TO SOMETHING, ZEPHYR! However, a flying bundle suddenly comes crashing against Zephyr, knocking him overboard. Zephyr: (as he falls overboard) Ohhhoh. Uuuaaahhhhh. Peering over the edge of his cloud, Aeolus sees Zephyr falling into the eye of the cyclone. Aeolus: (desperately) My son!!! Ulysses reacts immediately. He quickly ties a rope round his feet. He exchanges looks with Titan and throws the other end of the rope over. Titan catches it. Ulysses: (calling out) TITAN! Take this! Ulysses unhesitatingly dives head first after Zephyr, with his arms outstretched (as if doing a bungy jump). The rope unravels on the deck, under Titan's supervision. Ulysses keeps on falling further and further down into the void. He sees Zephyr falling below, screaming all the way. Ulysses brings his arms in close to his body, to make himself more aerodynamic. He gains on Zephyr. From up on Cloud Island, Aeolus looks on, terrified. Meanwhile, on the deck of the ship, the rope finishes unwinding. Titan holds on to it as it grows taut. But the pull is too great and Titan is yanked up against the ship's rail. '' '''Titan:' (as the rope pulls him against the rail) Uuuaarrghh. Philo, Nisa and Diomedes run over and grab him, to stop him from falling overboard. Down below, Ulysses catches Zephyr in his arms, just in time, as the rope tightens, holding him in mid-air by his feet. Titan, Dates, Nisa, Diomedes & Philo: (helping Titan pulling the rope) Huuaahhh. Haahhhaaahh. UUuahhhaaah. Uuuehhh. Zephyr and Ulysses look around in wonder. Their POV: the magical vision of a cyclone as seen from the inside. Up above, Aeolus laughs with relief. Aeolus: (laughter) Huaahhhaaahahahahahhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. SEA, AEOLIAN ISLANDS & SHIP - DAY' The ship carries on falling down the outside of the cyclone until it hits the sea. Titan tugs on the rope, pulling Ulysses and Zephyr out of the water. They swim back over to the ship. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. CLOUD IN FRONT OF THE CYCLONE - DAY' Aeolus is lying outstretched on the cloudy floor, watching the ship all the way down below. When he sees Zephyr and Ulysses climb back up on deck, he rolls over on his back with joy. '' '''Aeolus:' (happily) Huahhahahahahah! All of a sudden, Poseidon's slimy tentacles grab hold of him and pull him back up straight. Poseidon: (warning voice) Hold it right there, Aeolus. - There is no way you're letting Ulysses BREEZE out of HERE! Poseidon hands Aeolus a few wind balloons. Aeolus quickly slips them round his chest and starts floating again. His face hardens. Aeolus: (playing innocent) Of course not, my Lord. But this time, I'm going to need a VERY STRONG wind. He holds out his open hand. Poseidon smiles wickedly as he looks at Aeolus' hand. Poseidon: (still feeling superior) Hmmm... In THAT case, why don't we give Ulysses a taste of the Wind of Adventure?! He hands Aeolus the golden gourd. Aeolus lifts it up calmly. Aeolus: (being smart) Actually, it wasn't Ulysses I had in mind... He opens the gourd. Aeolus: (CONT'D, revengefully) ... it was YOU! Poseidon: (panicking) Hey, what are you doing?! I'm on your side. Cut it out, Aeolus! NOO!!!! The gourd releases a dark cloud, which comes between Aeolus and Poseidon. The cloud then takes the form of a twenty-meter-tall gray smoke dragon. Poseidon vainly tries to protect himself with his forearms. The Dragon bides its time, quivering its nostrils, hunching its shoulders and spreading its wings. Dragon Cloud: (feeble groans) Huuuuhhooochrrrooochhrrree. All of a sudden, the dragon looks hard at Poseidon. It opens its wings wide and takes a deep breath. Poseidon: (trying to calm the dragon cloud down) Oh no, nice dragon. Calm down, boy. The dragon breathes out a black wind. Dragon Cloud: (mixture of puffing and roaring) Uuuhaaarrrghhh. The wind is so strong, it sends Poseidon's tentacles flailing. Poseidon: (blown away, screaming) Uuuaaahhh! Poseidon is hit by his own tentacles. The blow is so powerful that he gets projected off into the distance, across the sky. 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. SHIP, AEOLIAN ISLANDS - DAY' The ship has got off on its way again. Dates is sailing it through the islands, leaving the cyclone behind. Titan elbows Ulysses discreetly, pointing Zephyr out with his chin. We see Zephyr sitting on the rigging, looking down. Ulysses walks over to him. Zephyr: (emotionally, admiring) My father did all those crazy things for love. He could not bear the thought of losing me. Ulysses: (trying to understand) I know. He is a good man, but he hasn't learned that, sometimes, the best way to love someone is to let them go. Nisa, who is leaning on the rail a short distance away, has overheard the conversation. Owl: (excited hoots) Huh huh huh... Nisa: (mumbling under her breath) Hah! Wanna know what I think of love? It's nothing but a bunch of hot air! Owl: (panicking hoots) Huhuhu huuuh. Everyone looks up at the Owl as it dives, followed by none other than Aeolus. Against the sunlight, we see his figure being carried down from the sky by his balloons. Titan and Diomedes immediately clutch their swords. Titan: (annoyed growl) Uuuoorghh... Diomedes: (annoyed sigh) Humpf... Aeolus: (calmly) You don't need your weapons. This is a friendly visit. Honest! Aeolus does a little twirl and comes to a halt a few centimeters above the deck. Aeolus: (gratefully) Ulysses, thank you for saving my son's life. I hope this little gift will help you find your way home! He hands a balloon to Ulysses. Ulysses: (holding out his hand) Thank you, Sir. Aeolus does not shake his hand. Instead, he grabs Ulysses and gives him a big hug, almost squeezing him to death in the process! Aeolus: (hugging Ulysses) Uuuarghh. Ulysses: (being hugged) Uuueerghh. Nisa puts her hand up to her mouth as she tries to stifle a giggle. Zephyr walks hesitatingly up to his father. Zephyr: (inquiring) Dad? I wanna go with him. Aeolus: (calmly, to Ulysses) Eh. In that case, take good care of my Zephyr. He's the most precious thing I've got. Zephyr eyes his father with a mixture of curiosity and affection. Zephyr: (surprised) You...You really don't mind me going away? What made you change your mind? Aeolus: (emotionally) I've finally realized, you've become the fine young man I'd always hoped you would be... and you did it all on your own! Nisa: (impressed laughs) Oh, hihihi. Aeolus: (sentimentally) But, remember, no matter how far you roam, you'll always be my Cherub, you'll always make me proud! He gives Zephyr a huge, crushing hug, much to Nisa's amusement. Zephyr: (laughs) Hehehe hehehe. Aeolus: (touched) Ufff. He then resumes his ascent, looking up at the top of the cyclone as he goes. Aeolus: (CONT'D, good-willingly) Be on your way now. And be careful. Zephyr watches Aeolus leave. He smiles and gives him a wave. Ulysses holds the balloon out to him. Ulysses: (calmly, to Zephyr) You can do the honors. ON Nisa, grinning enthusiastically. Nisa: (friendly) Show us how it's done... (ironically) ...my little Zephyroo. Zephyr blushes. The Companions (Ulysses first) burst out laughing. Nisa, Ulysses, Titan, Diomedes, Philo & Dates: (laughing) Hohah hahahah..... Zephyr decides to laugh too. Zephyr opens up the balloon. A genie with a face like Aeolus' comes out. It blows into the sail, making it swell, sending the ship sailing forward. Ulysses: (enthusiastically) We're on our way to Ithaca! FADE OUT. Category:Episode transcripts